


【洋灵】BODY

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】BODY

—想念你的身体  
痒痒的呼吸声  
依稀呈现在我的脑海里—

 

“唔……嗯……”李英超被李振洋飞快地拉到了楼梯间，反手关上楼梯间的逃生门之后，狠狠的压在了门上，然后被人迅速而又准确的捕捉住了嘴巴。

李振洋一边吻着李英超，手上一边顺着李英超的衣服钻了进去，冰凉的触感让李英超忍不住一激灵，随后他便感到李振洋的凉凉的手指轻轻的扫过了他的小红豆。李英超全身打了个颤，随后整个人便软了下去。

李振洋迅速的伸手将李英超捞回自己怀里，他没有松开攥住李英超薄唇的嘴巴，手上的动作换了一个方向，慢慢悠悠的向下走去，随后他轻巧的挑开皮带的扣子，轻轻的抚上了李英超已经变得有些濡湿的火热。

“啊……哥哥……”李英超的尾音微微上扬，软软的唤着他。

“嗯……宝宝……”李振洋的唇悬在李英超的唇上方，慵懒特有的音调缠绕在李英超的耳边，嘴唇微启的时候，轻轻的扫过李英超软软的唇，痒痒的触感使得李英超的心都开始发颤。

他一只手撑着李英超，另一只手握着他的火热，轻轻的前后动着。他的手很凉，包裹着李英超的滚烫，两种温度碰撞，使得刺激的感官跟更为强烈。

李振洋微微侧了脸，低头咬住了李英超的耳垂，细细啃咬，轻轻舔弄着。

“啊……痒……哥哥别……”李英超整个人窝在李振洋的怀里，将头深深地埋在他的颈窝里，整个人又软了几分。

李振洋轻笑了一声，低声在李英超的耳边说道，“宝贝想要了？”随着他的话，李振洋在李英超下面的手，轻轻的挪到了后面，力道恰好的按了几下，“你看，软软的，前面也在滴水，后面也湿哒哒的了呢。”

李振洋说着，手指灵巧的钻进了李英超软糯湿热的洞穴。异物的突然入侵，使得李英超骤然紧缩了起来，紧紧的吸附住李振洋的修长的手指。

“宝贝真紧！”李振洋满意的笑道，“乖，放松，宝宝……”

李英超顺着李振洋的话，慢慢的放松下了自己的身子。李振洋感到李英超绞着自己的力度，放松了些，手指便开始有节奏地进进出出。

“啊……哥哥……”李英超抖得越发剧烈，后穴分泌的肠液也越来越多，打湿了李振洋正在运动的手。

李振洋挤进李英超身体里的手指越多，搅动着的水声也就跟着愈演愈烈，在安静的楼梯间里，清晰的让人脸红心跳。

就在李英超意乱情迷的时候，李振洋骤然抽出自己的手，将软绵绵的小孩转过身来，推到楼梯旁边。

李英超此时整个人软成了一滩水，又没了李振洋作为支撑，摇摇晃晃的胡乱之间抓住了楼梯的扶手。

李英超本就被李振洋撩拨的情动，而李振洋此时猝不及防的抽出了手，让李英超觉得甚至里头空虚的很，小孩撅着小屁股，轻轻的磨蹭着李振洋已经变得炙热滚烫的部位，嘴巴里头黏黏糊糊的轻哼着，“哥哥，我要……”

“就给，宝宝……”李振洋的声音里沾染上了情欲，在黑暗狭小的空间里，显得越发的勾人。

在身后响起轻轻的一声皮带扣被打开的声音的时候，李英超整个人一僵，随后就感到有个巨大滚烫的东西，缓缓地挤进了自己的身子里。

“啊……嗯……”李英超骤然尖叫出声，李振洋很满意的看着身下的人，慢慢悠悠的挺动起了自己的腰身。

李英超的面色潮红，整个人身子软绵绵的，腿上一点力气也没有，只靠着身后的李振洋卡住他的腰，支撑着他的身体。他的手搭在楼梯的扶手上，死死的扒住，指尖用力的有些泛白。

李振洋猛然把腰一挺，李英超猛地仰起了头，他张着嘴巴正要出声，却突然被东西堵住了口。

那是李振洋修长的两根手指，在李英超的嘴巴里轻轻的抽动着，李英超不自觉地含住它们，细细的吮吸，舔舐。他因为合不拢嘴，有细细的口水连着线，滴到地上去。

“宝宝……”李振洋一边动着身下，一边伏在李英超耳边，声音低沉又沙哑，“楼道里这么安静，我们宝贝叫的这么好听，可不能让别人听了去……”

“唔……”李英超的嘴巴里被堵着发不出声音来，身后的人动的又厉害，只能不住的摇头示意他慢点。

李振洋坏心眼的停了下来，笑着看着李英超，“嗯？宝宝，怎么了？”

他的动作停的没有预兆，让李英超难受的很，小孩自己动了动腰，轻轻的抽插了两下，才含含糊糊的说出了一声，“动……”

“那怎么摇头了呢？”李振洋有些漫不经心的问道，“是要？还是不要？”

李英超羞得恨不得把自己藏起来，但是身后有个坏人掐着他的腰不让他跑，自己的手又死死的抓着扶手腾不出来捂脸，只能哼哼唧唧的想要糊弄过去。

但是李振洋似乎没有很好糊弄的样子，“宝宝，回答我……”一边说着，还一边做出要退出去的架势。

“啊……别……要动……”李英超慌慌张张的腾出一只手来，向后胡乱的抓了几把才抓住了李振洋的手，扯着他不让他走。

李振洋一下笑开了，“好，都听你的……”他的话拉着尾音，带着浓浓的缠绵悱恻，身下的动作却是又快又猛，顶的李英超胡乱颤着。

李振洋的手从李英超的腰侧，划到他的小腹，攥着李英超早就流水的小家伙，开始上下套弄了起来，他说，“宝宝，我们一起到，好不好？”他沙哑又缠绵的声音回荡在安静昏暗的楼梯间里，让李英超的心都跟着颤了两下。

他的动作越来越快，随着他的一声低吼，一股滚烫释放了出来。  
“啊……”李英超失声尖叫，随后是热热的白浊，喷洒在了他身下的地上。

 

—我们是天作之合  
我依旧想念你—

 

在那声尖叫落音之后，李英超猛然惊醒，他做梦了。他伸手摸了一把身下，冰冰凉凉的湿了一片。他不知道自己是怎么了，最近总是做着关于李振洋的梦，梦里的他们，辗转缠绵。

李英超顶着睡懵了的小脑袋蹲在卫生间里，搓着被自己弄脏的小裤裤。头顶上的光突然暗了下来，他的身侧出现了一双腿。

李英超顺着那双腿抬头往上看，看见梦里那人抱着胸，似笑非笑的正盯着他。

李振洋见李英超发现了自己，探头一看，扬着声调的说道，“我们小宝贝是要长大了啊……”

“不许胡说！”小老虎恶狠狠的向他吼了一声。  
“这有什么好害羞的？”  
“就是不许说！”  
“和哥哥说说，梦见谁了？”  
“啊啊啊！闭嘴！”

 

—渐失判断能力  
无意中描绘你  
我大概是疯了吧—

 

李英超这天想来无事在网上冲浪，不知怎的思绪便飘到了那天的梦上头去了，整个人愣愣的盯着角落发呆。

“在看什么呢？”李振洋不知道什么时候进了李英超的房间，猝不及防的出声将李英超吓了一跳，小孩一激灵，鼠标胡乱点了两下。

李振洋的下巴搁在李英超的头上，轻轻的摩挲李英超毛茸茸的头顶，突然之间轻笑出声，“原来我的宝宝，是这么个色迷迷的小宝贝啊，背着哥哥，偷偷看这个？”

李英超往电脑屏幕上一看，脸上轰的一下红了个彻底，那屏幕上，满满的都是香艳的画面。

这是什么！什么时候自己跳过去的！啊啊啊该死的小广告！

李英超此时只觉得窘迫的很，磕磕巴巴的想要解释，又不知道从何说起，“我……你……我……不是这样的！”  
“哥哥都懂的，我们宝贝，长大了嘛……”

李振洋轻轻将李英超的身子转了过来，与自己面对面，“可是这种事情，哥哥教你就好了。”

他说着，便一下攥住了李英超嫩嫩的红唇。李英超猛然被李振洋堵住了嘴，惊的一下子瞪大了双眼。

他的唇贴着他的，轻轻的舔吻着，李振洋捏着他的下巴，不肯让他动，微量的唇瓣，慢慢描绘着他嘴唇的形状。

李英超觉得痒的很，忍不住的从唇瓣里含含糊糊的发出来了一道一道醉人的声音，“不要……痒………”

李英超忍不住的伸出舌尖，想要去舔一舔自己的唇瓣，却被李振洋低下头，含住了他的舌头，带进了自己的嘴里。

说不清道不明的温度，在屋里一点一点升腾了起来，两人不知什么时候，已经辗转到了床上。

李英超脸上升起的红色，早已经蔓延到了脖颈，李振洋绕着她的唇，随着他舌头的缩回，跟着他一起绕回了他的唇齿之间，狂肆的在他的嘴巴里，卷起惊涛骇浪。

李振洋的另一只手，滑过了他的胸前，挪到了他的小腹，手指灵巧的解开了他的裤子，一把摸到了他早已经变得滚烫硬挺的地方。

李英超觉得自己全身有一种说不出来的东西窜动着，他想要，可是却不知道自己到底想要什么。

李振洋见着他这副害羞的模样，忍不住低低的笑开了，他轻轻地印上了李英超的额头，手上飞快地动了起来，声音沙哑低沉的在李英超耳边说道，“哥哥教你，要这样……”

李英超哪里受得了这个，只闭着眼睛，声音黏糊糊的向李振洋说道，“不……难受……哥哥……”

李振洋仍然不紧不慢的进行着手上的动作，时不时的蹭过他的顶端，每回划过那里，李英超便瑟缩一下，“宝贝，睁开眼睛看看，哥哥怎么教你的……”

他的声音带着一股子魅惑的味道，连哄带骗地哄得李英超睁了眼。李英超只瞧了一眼，随后就满脸通红的闭上了自己的眼睛，不去看他。

李振洋也不恼，只是手上的动作越发的肆意了。李英超只觉得自己身体快要炸开来了，轻声细语的向李振洋求着饶，“我……我难受……不要了……不要了哥哥……”

“乖，就快好了……”李振洋咬着他的耳朵，沙哑的声音环绕在他的耳边，他加重了手上的动作，惹得李英超整个人剧烈的颤抖了起来。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……”李英超忍不住失声尖叫，随着他的声音，一个奇妙的感觉在他的小腹扩散开来，他像是一下子到达了顶端，释放在了李振洋的手里。

“宝贝真棒。”

李英超听见李振洋的声音，忍不住将眼睛睁开了一道小缝，却见那人正将沾在他手上晶莹的东西，一下一下的舔掉。随后他飞快地低头，吻住了李英超的嘴。

在一段缠绵悱恻的热吻后，李振洋稍稍离开了李英超的小嘴，他的唇瓣悬在李英超的上头，声音里带着笑意的说道，“我们宝贝，是甜的呢。”

李英超觉得整个人羞得要死，一翻身将自己的脸蛋埋在了枕头里。

“宝贝，你爽过了，该轮到哥哥了……”李振洋压着他，声音低沉的在他耳边说道。

李英超刚刚释放玩，整个人身子软绵绵的，听他这么说，身体一下紧绷了起来，李振洋却再次出声，“放心，宝宝，哥哥舍不得你疼的。”

他的手摸到了他身上唯一有些肉的臀瓣，揉了两下，然后他早已经硬的发疼的东西塞了进去。

李英超以为他要进去，可是意料之中的疼痛却没有到来，他将东西放到了他的大腿根，然后飞快的动了起来。

李英超有些意外，李振洋却细细啃咬着他的耳朵，“我们宝宝累了，哥哥舍不得折腾你，但是让哥哥也舒服一下，好不好？”

李英超的脸还埋在枕头里，瓮声瓮气的出声道，“那……那你快点……”

李振洋轻笑出声，没有回答他，只是贴着他大腿的根部，挺着腰动的飞快。

李英超从来没有经历过这样的事情，整个人羞得要命，纵使脸埋在枕头里，可他还是感觉到了从大腿根部传来的滚烫的温度和滑滑的粘腻的感觉。

李英超整个人红了个彻底，皮肤上都带了粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，李振洋见了只觉得欢喜的不得了。

“宝宝喜欢哥哥吗？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“唔……喜……喜欢……”  
“哥哥也喜欢的紧呢……”

“呃……嗯……”随着李振洋的一声闷哼，他释放在了李英超的腿间，整个人伏在李英超的身上，微微的喘气。

李英超只觉得自己的腿间湿湿滑滑的，他的东西和李振洋的混在一起，有些微凉的温度让他觉得脑袋里一片空白。

 

—I got everything u need  
要死了 因为你 你是杀手—

李振洋休息了一会，便将李英超一把抱起，进了浴室。

李振洋环着李英超坐在浴缸里，泡了半晌，李振洋突然间打破了一室的安静，声音里带着一点戏谑的味道，问李英超道，“我们宝宝，今天学会了吗？”

李英超觉得像是有道雷劈在了自己头顶上，原本下去了害羞的感觉一时之间有涌了上来，他的脸涨得通红，虚打了一下李振洋的胸膛，有些恼怒的出声，“不许说了！”

“便宜都占了，还不让说？”  
“明明是你占了我的便宜！”  
“有吗？是扯平了。”  
“才没有！”  
“哈哈……”  
“不许笑了！”  
“嗯？”  
“也不许说了！”


End file.
